This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for setting a door to a motorcar body and fastening a hinge bracket which is hingedly mounted on the door to the motorcar body.
A conventionally known method and an apparatus for automatically assembling a door is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 240574/1985. A setting means comprising a robot having a jig mounted thereon for holding the door and a fastening means comprising a robot having a nut runner mounted thereon are used. The door is set to the motorcar body by the setting jig with the door being held on the jig, and then a hinge bracket is fastened to the motorcar body by the fastening means.
In the prior method, until the hinge bracket is fastened, the door is held in a predetermined setting position by the jig. However, when the jig is released from the door after the completion of the assembling, there are cases in which the door is displaced relative to the hinge bracket due to looseness (or play) in the hinge portion of the hinge bracket, resulting in a displacement of the door relative to the motorcar body.